Freezer
by emJeanie
Summary: It'll take more than one frog...


Hi everyone!

Thanks for all the reviews/favourite stories etc for my last story. I really appreciate them. I'm not sure what made me write this. Maybe the power cut we had this evening made me want to write something again. Through I'm not sure what a power cut has to do with freezers…

Anyway, I hope you like the story. Please feel free to let me know if you don't. I should warn you that although I passed health and social, the little medical bit may not be 100percent accurate, sorry! Feel free to correct me on it.

Em-J

P.S: I'm not sure when the mentalist returns to UK screens, but I'm kind of both excited and nervous about what will happen. I want Patrick Jane to be happy. Preferably with Lisbon as his best friend. Or girlfriend. As long as they don't hate each other!

Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist.

Dedicated to everyone reading this.

FREEZER

It wasn't the darkness that annoyed Patrick Jane the most. He could tolerate the darkness. It wasn't even the cold he found the most annoying. Sure, he probably resembled a human ice pop and was about to pass out at any moment, but he could live with that. Only if they found him in time of course. Which he really hoped they would…

No the thing that annoyed Patrick Jane the most was his jacket. More specifically the fact that he wasn't wearing it. A three piece suit wasn't a three piece suit without a jacket. An extra layer that could keep him from freezing to his death just that little bit longer. The jacket had got ripped slightly in the struggle as the suspects tried to remove it. Probably because they knew it would speed up the process. A frozen and unconscious consultant was more of a distraction than a conscious one, and the discarded jacket would definitely tell them he was in the building somewhere. The team could play 'find its owner' whilst they made a run for it. Why they didn't knock him over the head and take all his clothes he wasn't sure, but he was thanking his lucky stars they didn't, because then he would really be in trouble.

He knew it had been them from the start, they just hadn't counted on him being as quick or as clever as he was. Patrick Jane was no dumb blonde and could read anybody like a book. Their book being called: 'killing our boss: how we stuffed him in a giant freezer unit.' Their boss' death probably wasn't one of those quick and painless ones they come across every now and again. It was probably pure agony and despair to realise your last moments on this earth would be spent in a giant freezer, with a door that could only be opened from the outside. If he didn't know any better, Patrick was probably about to experience what he went through. He would never see the team again. Never tell them how they have become a family to him. How thankful he was for them never doubting him through the trail. For fighting tooth and nail to prove there was a legal reason for him killing Red John. He owed them his whole life and he would never get to tell them how truly grateful he feels every day. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of never seeing Lisbon again. The sparkling light in his life…

He probably shouldn't of gone on his own, but the urge to prove he was right was too strong. The team wanted to go through every suspect before they made any actual movements, but patience wasn't one of the things Patrick had been blessed with. He had to admit to himself that it was pretty stupid to go three against one and proclaim that they are under arrest. The cherry on top of the stupid cake being he had no way of defending himself. He just hoped that if the worst happened, the team would know where he had gone.

They had showed no sign of fear or defeat that they had been found out. Instead they seemed proud that they had killed their boss. As though Patrick should have been there to award them trophies for their efforts. As far as they knew, Patrick had been the only one to come and confront them, but it didn't mean the rest of his team didn't know. They couldn't take that risk. They needed time to get as far away as they could before the team found them. They needed the team to be occupied with something else whilst they made their run for it. Maybe occupied with finding their consultant. After all, there are A LOT of freezers in here…

With arms zip tied behind his back, bruises on his cheek and lips as blue as his shirt, Patrick had to admit that this case wasn't a contender for an all time favourite. In fact, this probably would qualify as one of the least favourite cases he had worked on, along with the time he had a knife to his throat and the times he had been kidnapped. There were only a couple of thoughts in his head; what was the point of the zip ties when you couldn't open the door from the inside, and had he just let three criminals get away with murder? He should never had come here on his own. Teresa must be REALLY angry with him! It would take a million origami frogs to get her to forgive him, he just hoped he would be alive to make them. As he was pulled into the darkness, Patrick Jane said what he hoped weren't his final words.

' Sorry Teresa'.

It wasn't his ice cold skin that worried her the most. The blankets Van Pelt had gone to fetch would soon sort that out. It wasn't even the small purple bruises to his handsome face or the cuts on his wrists from being bound. She would happily tend to the wounds for him. Out of friendship of course…

No, the thing that worried Teresa Lisbon the most were his lips. His beautiful kissable lips, chapped from the cold surroundings they had been subjected too. More specifically the colour of said chapped beautiful kissable lips. They were blue, and blue lips meant he wasn't breathing. And not breathing wasn't a good sign.

Despite being afraid for his health, Teresa was still mad at her consultant, though this wouldn't be for long. It was very hard to stay mad at him, especially with the 'I'm sorry' origami frogs he gave her. There was quite a collection of them back in her office. She could read Patrick like a book, and back in the bull pen, his book was titled: 'I'm going on my own to confront three men bigger than me'. Truthfully it was a long title, but it still meant that they needed to keep an eye on him. She knew he wasn't a patient man, and going through a huge list over suspects for quite possibly the twentieth time was bound to drive him up the wall. To be honest they should of gone straight away as back up, but this was Patrick Jane on one of his 'solo' missions he loved so much. After the trial he had been so obsessed over proving his worth. Proving that he could still do his job. Teresa had told him on many occasions that he always was and always will be part of the team, but there where still times when he wanted to show off his skills. If Patrick had spotted them he wouldn't of been too happy, and Teresa couldn't make origami frogs. She wouldn't know what to do if Patrick wasn't in her life, and scenarios such as this scared her. As she started CPR, a flood of 'what if's' swam through her mind.

What if they hadn't got there in time? What if Cho and Rigsby hadn't caught the suspects, now known to be the murderers, as they left the building? What if said murderers had taken that little bit more persuasion to give up the exact location of Patrick? There were up to a hundred freezers in here and Patrick could have been in any of them. She shuddered at the thought and concentrated on reviving her best friend. Van Pelt crouched down beside her, she had Patrick's ripped jacket and some blankets with her. She reassured her that the paramedics were seconds away. The younger agent looked on with teary eyes as her boss did everything she could to revive her best friend.

' come on Patrick, wake up…'

A shiver and a soft gasp of breath made her heart burst with joy. The tiny shreds of anger she felt disappeared in a flash. She patted his back as coughs overtook him. Within seconds they had ceased and panicked green eyes opened, darting back and forth before softening when they met her face. ' Tere-' his voice was raspy, yet still one of the most beautiful things she could hear right now. 'shhh' she soothed, petting his hair as Van Pelt wrapped blankets around him. Lisbon embraced him, rubbing his arm to bring back some warmth he needed. 'sorry Lisbon' he said quietly as his eyes began to shut. She gave him a small smile and stroked his cheek, just as the paramedics arrived.

It wasn't the perfect cup of coffee on her desk that she loved the most. Although coffee was one of life's greatest inventions. It wasn't even the expertly folded little creature. Though she had to admit they did hold a special place in her heart( and her desk drawer). No, the thing, or rather person, that Teresa Lisbon loved the most was the man responsible for said coffee and origami apology frog. The curly haired, slightly bruised, completely charming consultant, currently fast asleep on her office couch. Smiling, she picked up the little frog and headed over to her friend, bending down and kissing him on the cheek. A small smile graced his lips as she ran her fingers through his hair.

' apology excepted' she smiled, and quietly sat down at her desk.

The end

Ok so there is it. I hope you understood it. More importantly I hope you liked it and I haven't just wasted a few minutes of your life! Please let me know what you think.

Em-J


End file.
